csofandomcom-20200223-history
Barrett M95
|variant = |source = Mileage Auction |knockback = 27% |stun = 80% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 285 |damageC = 380 }} The Barrett M95 is a bolt-action anti-materiel sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Barrett M95 (Barrett Model 1995) is a bullpup-style, bolt-action, anti-materiel sniper rifle which is fed with 5 rounds of .50 BMG caliber for each mag. It is extremely powerful and good for destroying Titan, Heavy Titan, Osprey and Comanche in Human Scenario. However, it is very heavy, has low magazine size and expensive ammo cost. M95 costs $5000 in-game and takes 4.0 seconds to reload. Its ammo type allows to give quite high damage to zombies too. Advantages *Massive damage to Human, Zombies and Bosses *Very high accuracy when scoping *Very accurate, even when not scoped *Instant kill to human, except leg *Able to penetrate multiple walls, Human and Zombies (Up to 5 objects) *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *High reserve ammunition *High knockback and stun power to zombies Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Heavy weight *Long reload time *Lower rate of fire compared to other bolt-action sniper rifles, but this can be fixed by quickly switching to another weapon, and then switching back *Expensive price and ammunition cost Release date M95= *Japan: 13 October 2010. *Singapore/Malaysia: 25 April 2012. *Indonesia: 8 May 2013. *Turkey: 8 January 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Xmas= *Singapore/Malaysia: 21 December 2012. *Indonesia: 18 December 2013. *CSN:Z: 16 December 2014. *Vietnam: 17 December 2015. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by GIGN. Terrorists: *David Black: David Black is seen carrying an M95 Christmas Edition in some promotion posters. Variants *'M95 Christmas Edition': This variant is sold during certain Christmas event only. *'M95 Enhanced Editions': These variants can be obtained from upgrading the original or Christmas versions of M95 via Weapon Enhancement method. *'Barrett M95 White Tiger': Transcendent variant that has ensnare and White Tiger Summoning abilities. Tips Classic Battle= *M95 does higher damage than AWP. *M95's cost is the same as G3 SG/1. *In the hands of a skilled player, the M95 can be very useful. *M95 can be a proper replacement to AWP and TRG-42. *Finish a player with secondary weapons if M95's bullet hit the enemy but still alive. *M95 is very accurate. No-scope shots can be performed while standing still/crouching. Use it when your enemy is in middle/close range. *Note that M95 has low clip size, make sure your shots count. |-| Scenario mods= *Be careful when buying M95's ammo in any Scenario modes, because it can burn out all your money easily if you don't pay attention. *A skilled player can use this weapon in Zombie Scenario. *Not recommended for dealing bosses due it's heavy weight, low rate of fire, low magazine capacity and has an expensive costs. *Using this weapon against the boss in Zombie Scenario can deal damage about 2000-13000 from 5 bullets if attack power is maximum. *You don't need to scope when dealing with bosses. just aim straight to him and use quick-switch tactics often. *M95 can kill a Titan with 3 shots to the body, and with just only 1 shot to his unarmored neck. *M95 does very high damage to helicopters and enemy forces in Human Scenario. *You don't need to scope when dealing with bosses in Human Scenario. just aim straight and use quick-switch tactics often. |-| Zombie Mods= *Shoot zombies while they're in mid-air to knock them far away, except Heavy zombie and Deimos/Ganymede zombies. *Use it in ducts if you have teammate backup for your for maximum performance. *Use it to backup your teammates. *Use it in wide areas/high places if your aiming skills are good. *Use it on common/newly infected zombies, as they're weak and easy to kill. *Make sure you have a good secondary weapon with high clip size. *In Zombie Mods, 5 rounds of M95 can do 1000 ~ 5000 damage to zombies. *M95 can kill a regular zombie with about 10 shots in Zombie modes. *Deadly Shot is not recommended when dealing with host zombies because they often have high HP, coupled with the M95's slow bolt action mechanism. *Deadly Shot is recommended when dealing with most common/newly infected zombies to make quick kills, remember to use quick-switch tactics often because it has row rate of fire and Deadly Shot lasts for only 5 seconds. Comparison to AWP Positive *Does higher damage (+300) *More reserve ammunition (+20) *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Negative *More expensive (+$250) *Higher recoil (×2) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+5%) *Lower clip size (-5) *Longer reload time (+1.0 seconds) Gallery Barrett M95= File:M95_viewmodel.png|View model M95 reload.jpg|Ditto, reload Gign m95.jpg|A GIGN operative carries an M95 M95.gif|Store preview File:M95enhadv50p.png|M95 + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits File:Maverick_koreaposter.png|South Korea resale poster File:Arx_g11_m95_stg44_tw_hk_resale_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster m95cp.jpg|China poster File:M95_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Sas_m95_roof_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster hs_hellfire_20120425_1757500.jpg|In-game screenshot m95 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Pulling the bolt |-| Christmas= File:M95xmas_viewmodel.png|View model File:M95xmas_shoot.png|Shooting M95SP-046.jpg|World model M95SP-045.jpg|David Black wielding M95 Christmas Edition File:M95xmas.gif|Store preview Xmastwrsl.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster c2_1.jpg|China poster Scenario Package.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Xmas sale 2013.jpg|Ditto, resale Mg36m95xmas INAposter.jpg|Indonesia poster Muagiangsinh.jpg|Vietnam poster Xmascsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster Cs italy 20120130 1010090.jpg|In-game screenshot M95xmas hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Expert= m95v6 viewmodel.png|View model M96Expert01.png|World model M95 Expert Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= m95v8 viewmodel.png|View model File:M95_master_worldmdl_hd.png|World model cs_italy_20120623_1203360.jpg|In-game screenshot Barret M95 Kaiser.jpg|Successed enhancing Barrett M95 Master Kaiser Trivia *This weapon has the longest reloading time (4 seconds) among all bolt-action sniper rifles in Counter-Strike Online so far. *In game with enhancement, it can hold up to 10 rounds. *The words Henry Stoner can be seen on the Expert edition M95. External links *M95 at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:Barrett Category:American weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:High knockback weapon Category:Anti-Material Rifle Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Heavy weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:High accuracy weapons Category:High damage weapons